


Back in the Saddle

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: Slightly belated 1st day of Yeehawgust 2020!Set during "Jim Milton Rides, Again?"John finds that old habits die hard.
Kudos: 12





	Back in the Saddle

John wondered if this was what the countless lawmen who had pursued him over the years had felt. There was the usual excitement that came before a fight, but now it was mixed with a sense of righteousness. Mr. Geddes had been willing to take a chance on him, and John was determined to show him that it had not been a mistake. 

Still, the thundering of hooves and the feel of his rifle on his back brought back memories, and John felt a twinge of nostalgia at the thought. Riding out with his brothers, about to make some big score- there was nothing to compare to that feeling. Abe and Mr. Dickens were far from hardened outlaws, and another man’s cattle were hardly a score, but there was a comfort in the familiarity. 

He could see the lights of Hanging Dog Ranch ahead and spurred his horse onward, a grin slowly forming on his face. There would be a fight, yes, but he would make sure it was a good one. It felt right to be back in the saddle.


End file.
